Nocna Rozmowa
by Akolitka
Summary: Sequel Obrazu, historia pewnej rozmowy w dość nietypowych okolicznościach


Tom od dziecka uwielbiał patrzeć na księżyc w pełni. Jego pokój był tak usytuowany, że światło wpadające poprzez wielkie okno, obrzucało srebrnym blaskiem wszystkie przedmioty w pomieszczeniu. I dlatego dzisiaj trzydziestoczteroletni mężczyzna nie wahał się wstać z łóżka i stanąć w snopie księżycowej poświaty. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego rodzice już od dawna śpią, ale mimo wszystko podszedł na palcach do biurka, stojącego przy ścianie, obok okna i wyciągnął szkicownik.

Na pierwszej stronie widniał jego podpis i kilka niewielkich rysunków. Jego dłonie energicznie odpięły spodnie od piżamy i po chwili siedział jedynie w lekkiej koszuli. Otworzył szkicownik na stronie z własnoręcznie wymalowanym wizerunkiem swojego kochanka. Tom miał już szesnaście lat i od niedawna byli razem. Pamiętał ich pierwszą noc pełną pocałunków i zapewnień o wiecznej miłości.

Noc zbliżała się już ku końcowi, a on wciąż patrzył w twarz, której niemożność odtworzenia doprowadziła go do rezygnacji z malarstwa i rozkochała w młodym Tomie. Nie zauważał mijających godzin, dbając tylko o to, by nie hałasować. Mimo wszystko, jeśli jego rodzice znaleźliby go o trzeciej nad ranem, wpatrującego się w szkicownik, nie byliby zadowoleni. Ale raz na jakiś czas tak zatracał się w tych oczach, że wydawał się być zupełnie nieświadomy tego, co się dzieje wokół.

- Tom... Co ty robisz?

Podniósł głowę, szybko obracając się w fotelu i zobaczył matkę, stojącą w drzwiach sypialni. Była ubrana w lekką piżamę i miękkie buty, jej długie, srebrne włosy łagodnie przechodziły w niezbyt gęsto spleciony warkocz, leżący na ramieniu.

- Tom? - szepnęła kobieta obserwując syna, który wstał ze swojego miejsca i starał się ukryć szkicownik, który leżał na stole. - Nie mów mi, że rysujesz o tej godzinie.

- Nie mogłem spać.

- Aha, już wiem. - Mary zbliżyła się, siadając w miejscu, które dopiero co opuścił jej syn. Chwyciła szkicownik, przez chwilę przeglądając jego zawartość, po czym zaczęła mówić. - Kim jest ten chłopiec, synu? Taki podobny do ciebie. Gdzie go widziałeś?

- W Londynie - odpowiedział, gryząc dolną wargę i obserwując matkę z zaniepokojeniem. - Ma na imię Tom.

- Naprawdę? - Kobieta uniosła brew, patrząc na syna. - Dziwny zbieg okoliczności. Jak to możliwe?

- Nie wiem...

Mary Riddle milczała przez chwilę, patrząc na rysunki syna, jak zawsze pełna zachwytu dla jego doboru kolorów i dokładności w szczegółach, po czym westchnęła ciężko i zaprowadziła go do łóżka, siadając obok niego.

- Myślisz, że to magia mamo? - mruknął Tom.

- Co, kochanie?

- Magia.

- Przyznaję, że to ciekawe, ale cóż, myślę, że to może być wina nieznanego pokrewieństwa między wami. Sam wiesz, że moja siostra zaginęła w młodości. - Słowa ledwo wydobywały się z jej ust. Zaczęła gładzić pierwszy szkic Toma. - Kochasz go?

- Tak, mamo. - Brunet spuścił oczy.

- Cieszę się. - Uśmiechnęła się, trzymając jego dłoń. - Musisz go do nas zaprosić. Kazałam dziś – przewróciła oczami i poprawiła się - wczoraj Frankowi, by zagrabił ogród.

Widząc radość w oczach syna, Mary Riddle odpowiedziała smutnym uśmiechem i pogłaskała go wierzchem dłoni po policzku.

- Tylko twój ojciec... musimy zachować to w sekrecie przed nim. Na dzień przyjazdu twojego przyjaciela wyślę go do miasta. - Mrugnęła szelmowsko okiem. – Myślę, że chyba skończyły mi się farby.

- Jeszcze jedno mamo. Tom jest... czarodziejem. Wiem, że to dziwne, ale kocham go takim jaki jest.

- Wiem, kochanie. - Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. - My, Riddlowie przywiązujemy się na całe życie. Nawet ja.

- Cały czas myślałem, że ty i tata... Tyle razy się sprzeczaliście - szepnął, wpatrując się w oczy matki.

- To prawda, sprzeczamy się, ale zależy nam na sobie. Naprawdę się kochamy, nie jak ci, którzy pozostawiają sprawy własnemu biegowi, aż w końcu nic ich nie łączy.

- A tata?

- Twój ojciec jest wspaniałym człowiekiem i mam szczęście, że dzieli życie ze mną, co wcale nie znaczy, że nie jest cholernie irytującym dupkiem od czasu do czasu. - Mary uśmiechnęła się do syna, chichocząc.

- Chyba nie jestem taki jak on? - W oczach Toma zabłysły iskierki.

- Z wiekiem coraz bardziej go przypominasz. - Pocałowała go czule w policzek. - Dobranoc, synku.


End file.
